Kirsten Rat Sarcoma 2 Viral Oncogene Homolog (“KRas”) is a small GTPase and a member of the Ras family of oncogenes. KRas serves a molecular switch cycling between inactive (GDP-bound) and active (GTP-bound) states to transduce upstream cellular signals received from multiple tyrosine kinases to downstream effectors to regulate a wide variety of processes, including cellular proliferation (e.g., see Alamgeer et al., (2013) Current Opin Pharmcol. 13:394-401).
The role of activated KRas in malignancy was observed over thirty years ago (e.g., see Santos et al., (1984) Science 223:661-664). Aberrant expression of KRas accounts for up to 20% of all cancers and oncogenic KRas mutations that stabilize GTP binding and lead to constitutive activation of KRas and downstream signaling have been reported in 25-30% of lung adenocarcinomas. (e.g., see Samatar and Poulikakos (2014) Nat Rev Drug Disc 13(12): 928-942 doi: 10.1038/nrd428). Single nucleotide substitutions that result in missense mutations at codons 12 and 13 of the KRas primary amino acid sequence comprise approximately 40% of these KRas driver mutations in lung adenocarcinoma, with a G12C transversion being the most common activating mutation (e.g., see Dogan et al., (2012) Clin Cancer Res. 18(22):6169-6177, published online 2012 Sep. 26. doi: 10.1158/1078-0432.CCR-11-3265).
The well-known role of KRAs in malignancy and the discovery of these frequent mutations in KRas in various tumor types made KRas a highly attractable target of the pharmaceutical industry for cancer therapy. Notwithstanding thirty years of large scale discovery efforts to develop inhibitors of KRas for treating cancer, no KRas inhibitor has demonstrated sufficient safety and/or efficacy to obtain regulatory approval (e.g., see McCormick (2015) Clin Cancer Res. 21 (8):1797-1801).
Despite many failed efforts to target KRas, compounds that inhibit KRas activity are still highly desirable and under investigation, including those that disrupt effectors such as guanine nucleotide exchange factors (e.g., see Sun et al., (2012) Agnew Chem Int Ed Engl. 51(25):6140-6143 doi: 10.1002/anie201201358) as well target KRas G12C (e.g., see Ostrem et al., (2013) Nature 503:548-551). Clearly there remains a continued interest and effort to develop inhibitors of KRas, particularly inhibitors of activating KRas mutants, including KRas G12C.
Thus, there is a need to develop new KRas G12C inhibitors that demonstrate sufficient efficacy, stability and/or safety for treating KRas G12C-mediated cancer. The compounds and compositions of the present invention advantageously overcome one or more of the previous shortcomings by providing selective KRas G12C inhibitors.